


Incompatible

by flibbertygigget



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Angst, Burns, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, accidental injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8562115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flibbertygigget/pseuds/flibbertygigget
Summary: It seemed as though, no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't stop hurting one another.





	

It seemed as though, no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't stop hurting one another.

There were moments when Warren thought that it would work out. Moments when Will gave him that dorky smile, or put up with the endless Chinese food that he got for free from work, or acted all concerned about the dark black and blue handprints on his hips that Warren secretly cherished. Moments when the gulf between them didn't seem as wide or deep, when the long shadows of their fathers' battles receded and they could just be _them_.

And then there were moments like this, when the ground fell out from beneath them and they were left grappling for some ledge to latch onto.

Will was babbling out apologies, even though Warren had started it, Warren always started it. His control over his powers largely depended on his emotional state, and even though he loved him, there was no one who could cause his temper to ignite into an inferno, literally, faster than Will Stronghold. And even though the argument had been stupid, completely stupid, when Will had reached out for his wrist Warren had burst into flames and... well, who could blame Will for yanking his arm so hard that Warren's shoulder had dislocated and his wrist was a ring of bruises? His strength wasn't something that he could turn on and off at will (not like the flames, the flames that Warren should have learned to control better by now). When he was hurt, he fought back.

When Warren's arm had been popped back into place (he had adamantly refused to go to the hospital), all he had really wanted was to be left alone on the couch to brood, to stew in his guilt until it suffocated his fire like sand, but of course Will, stupid Will, wouldn't let him. Instead his boyfriend had curled up against him, head resting against his chest. Nothing could have made Warren feel more guilty.

"How's your hand?" he said. Will waved it in front of his face.

"I'm fine. Indestructible, remember?" Will shifted, accidentally jostling Warren's shoulder. Warren hissed. "Oh, God, I'm so sorry. Is your shoulder still--"

"It's fine," Warren snarled, and he instantly regretted it. Will, Will was the last person who deserved his ire. Hell, Will was the one who still loved him in spite of all his shit. "It's just sore." It was more than just sore, but Will didn't need to know that.

"You aren't acting like it's just sore."

"Well, it's fine, so shut up." Warren was painfully aware of how fragile he sounded. If he had been with anyone else but Will he would have retreated long ago, but Will... Will made him want to stay. For a long moment Will was silent, and Warren began to tense up.

"It's not your fault," Will said. Warren gave him a look. "No, really, it isn't. We were both arguing. It's not your fault that our powers are incompatible." Incompatible. Warren tried to swallow away the sick taste in his mouth.

"So you'll be leaving then?" he said, trying for casual. Will shoots up in panic.

"What? No! How could you think that? No, I-" He kissed Warren, and for a moment everything made sense. "I love you. I'd never leave you. Unless - Unless you want me to, of course."

"Never," Warren said, and then he kissed him back.

Incompatible. By all rights, they ought to have been. Their fathers were superhero and supervillain. Their powers directly targeted the other's weakest parts. But sometimes... sometimes, when Will looked at him as though he held the answer to everything, Warren felt that maybe they weren't so incompatible after all.


End file.
